


What's Not a Contract, But Binds?

by Filigranka



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cats, Costumes, Cultural exchange, Friendship, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick, Witches, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Natsume found an unusual spirit. Now, he has to help it.





	What's Not a Contract, But Binds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akitania (spacehairdresser)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/gifts).



> Beta: Irusu (thank you very, very much!).

 

‘I honestly don’t know.’ Natori, usually so cheerful, sounded worried. ‘I’ve never seen a creature like this one. It seems... exotic.’

Takashi looked down at the snake-form spirit, comfortably wrapped around his arms and neck. It didn’t try to strangle him—it didn’t seem to be able to, with its thin, fragile posture—it just slept there, raising its head from time to time to check the surroundings. Takashi might have assume it was just a normal snake. Maybe a foreign one, escaped from someone’s terrarium. But Madara and other spirits confirmed its supernatural origin and so Takashi hadn’t seen any other option but to call Natori. Foreign spirits were outside of Natsume’s area of expertise, after all—and this one didn’t even know Japanese.

‘It must have escaped from a black market dealer.’ Natori sighed and, upon seeing Natsume’s surprised gaze, explained. ‘There’re quite a few people with some sort of supernatural powers out there. Not everybody wants to use them for good. Unfortunately. I’m sorry I need to tell you this. I’d prefer to...’ He fell silent for a moment, brushing his hair with his hand. ‘I’d like you to never lose your innocence, your goodwill and your ability to care about others. They’re very precious to me.’

Takashi immediately felt a familiar feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. He was troubling others. Natori cared about him and because of that he was causing him problems. Natori was worried about him and that was unacceptable, because Takashi was all right, always all right, he could do it all by himself, he shouldn’t have been bothering Natori in the first place—

‘Did you manage to feed it?’ Natori’s voice brought Takashi back to reality.

‘Yeah... I mean—a little? I tried a few things, but it only wanted to drink milk. It’s good we have some, we usually don’t buy it, but the doctor said I could use some...’ He realised he was babbling. ‘You think the milk will be enough?’

“It should be, for now. It’s very nutritious. I don’t think snakes drink it, normally.’ Natori pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘So the usual snake’s diet might be of no help. Fortunately, it won’t be for long. I’ll bring it to the prefecture capital. We have an exorcist centre there, it takes care of international and underground problems. They should know what spirit it is and will contact the proper embassy to take it home. That’s the procedure... I think. I’ve never had a case like this before.’

He tried to grab the snake-spirit, but it hissed at him and tugged itself closer to Takashi. The boy leaned away, almost instinctively.

‘It doesn’t want to,’ he stated, looking at Natori with pleading eyes. ‘I think it got attached to me, a little? Just think how scared it has to be! First it was kidnapped, then it found itself in a foreign country, where no one speaks its language, even the other spirits—‘

‘That’s why I should take him to the centre. Exorcists authorities will find someone who speaks its language. They will help it. And they’ll investigate how it was brought here. If there’s any smuggling gang out there, the officials should know about it. This case is too big for us both, Takashi. It’s international—and probably has some connection to organised crime. You shouldn’t—I can’t allow you to be caught up in that. It’s just too dangerous.’

‘More dangerous than spirits?’

‘Supernatural organised crime rings use spirits and charms, too. But they won’t hesitate before shooting you or me, or anybody else, either. And our abilities won’t do much good against bullets.’

‘Pfff. Tiny human toys. Your bullets are nothing to me’ chimed Madara. ‘And why would any crime ring be interested in this?’ He gestured towards the snake-spirit. ‘It seems weak. Harmless. Useless.’

Natori shrugged. ‘No idea. Some people just like possessing exotic animals. The same goes for exotic spirits. Maybe it’s actually very rare? Either way, we don’t even speak its tongue. We can’t help it.’

‘Can’t it stay with me for now? Let it acclimate a little, learn Japanese...’ Takashi could sense the uneasiness of the serpent-like creature, how it felt more and more desperate and frightened. ‘I will figure out how to feed it—you said yourself that milk will be good for a while!’

‘Non-native animals are destructive for the environment. I’m afraid the same goes for non-native spirits.’ The lizard ran from Natori’s brow to his neck and disappeared behind his shirt.

‘I won’t let it outside!’

‘But what if it slips out one day? Even if we forget about the environment, it could get hurt that way. And whoever brought it to Japan will look for it. We can’t ensure its safety. I can’t ensure your safety, if you get involved in this any further.’

‘We aren’t even sure that criminals are involved in this at all!’

‘We also don’t know what it is. That hinders our ability to help it, right, Natsume-san? You could go with me to the capital, if you’re concerned about its well-being, but then we would have to explain your abilities and your... stance on spirits-humans relationships... to the authorities. And then you won’t be able to escape our politics any longer.’

Natori was right, at least from a rational point of view. But Natsume had tons of experience in defending the spirits from rational arguments. He took a deep breath and made a few small steps back, looking pleadingly into the man’s eyes.

‘I can’t go. And it doesn’t want to leave me. There has to be some other way.’

Natori extended his hand. Madara stepped between them, all casual and nonchalant, and very, very dangerous. Takashi threw him an angry glance and was already opening his mouth to reprimand him when Natori sighed:

‘All right, all right. I think we can try... we may get a second, more experienced opinion first.’ His lips formed a thin line. ‘But I doubt it will be any different. And I don’t think you will like the advisor.’

 

*

 

Indeed, Matoba was the last person Natsume expected Natori to visit willingly. Although, come to think of it, it was only logical—Matoba was the only other “normal” exorcist who knew about Takashi’s abilities. He had vast knowledge about spirits, rituals and traditions. And he was definitely experienced in politics and shady business.

‘It comes from Europe. Some Slavic spirit,’ he decided after throwing just one glance at the snake.

‘ _Some Slavic spirit_?’ There was a hint of sarcasm in Natori’s voice. ‘Nothing more from the head of the Matoba clan?’

‘You thought me all-knowing?’ Matoba smiled politely. ‘It flatters me, but I have to disappoint you. I don’t possess in-depth knowledge about every spirit in the world. I studied the continents and the regions in general, with a focus on Japan and its neighbour countries. It’s a domestic spirit, a protective one, probably. I can’t tell you anything more without research and this will take time.’ He waved a hand in the direction of Nanase, who bowed her head slightly and walked out of the room. ‘We should take it to Tokyo or Kyoto. Our local prefecture hasn’t got the means to manage it. The queues in the capitals are enormous, but I’ll use my connections to organise an immediate meeting. You should have no problems with reserving hotels, right?’ He smiled to Natori again, in this unnervingly polite manner. ‘Will you honour us with your presence, Natsume-kun?’

The snake spirit was trembling slightly on Takashi’s arms. He didn’t know the snake could tremble—but, ah, this wasn’t a snake, just a spirit in its form, similar to Madara.

‘It doesn’t want to leave me,’ announced the boy, looking defiantly at both exorcists. ‘And I don’t want exorcist officials’ eyes on me. You both said before it’s a dangerous world for someone with my... talent.’ To be honest, he simply didn’t trust exorcists to not hurt this little, trembling creature in his hands.

It had been brought to him by other spirits. They had trusted him to help it. He couldn’t fail them. But that would be terribly impolite thing to say.

Natori sighed. ‘Natsume-san, I told you there’s no other—‘

‘It’s all right.’ Matoba didn’t stop smiling, even for a moment; his mouth just widen with every one of his sentences. ‘I think I’m indebted to this spirit for bringing you both to my house. It’s such a rare pleasure to show you the Matoba’s clan hospitality. Because of this, I’ll help it.’

If anything, this made Takashi’s suspicions rise. Natori didn’t seemed convinced either. ‘How so?’

‘It’s not unusual for international exorcists to visit each other and share the experiences, to travel around the world and learn... but it’s still a high honour to receive a visit like that. Honour which has been bestowed upon us. The Matoba clan is being visited by a European exorcist right now. Normally I’d not disturb my guest, but the situation is highly unusual—and she’s from Eastern Europe. If anybody smuggles Slavic spirits here, she should know. Don’t you think so?’

Natori’s lizard came out of his shirt and climbed over his face. He didn’t seem to notice, focusing his attention on Matoba.

‘Is she a spy?’ he asked, knitting his eyebrows. ‘You’re infamously involved in shady businesses. Are you sure neither of you have any ties with this—‘ He made a wide gesture ‘—unfortunate affair?’

‘The Matoba clan is above such vulgar things like smuggling or trafficking. I believe the same can be told about our guests.’

‘You didn’t answer the first question.’

‘Didn’t I?’ Wider smile. ‘I suppose it was a foolish one, then.’

 

*

 

The guest exorcist lived in the Matoba’s clan forest, far from town and Natsume had needed to call the Fujiwaras explaining to them he might need to spend the night away from home. Natori played the role of Takashi’s friend’s father, putting the Fujiwaras mind at ease, but the boy felt terrible about lying to them.

‘It must be hard,’ commented Matoba lightly, when they were already travelling, ‘to live with people with no spiritual power. You must have been hiding all your life.’

Natsume shot him an angry glance. ‘They care about me.’

‘I didn’t mean to imply they don’t. But that just makes everything worse, right? Because you don’t want to hurt them and—’

Natori came between them, assuming a protective stance. ‘Stop messing with him. He’s just a kid.’

‘I know. I think we were a little older than him when we first met? Do you remember?’ Matoba almost sang these words. To Takashi’s surprise, Natori seemed to be taken aback.

‘What are you—I mean yes, yes. We were.’

‘It was such a nice time, wasn’t it? Playful, innocent—‘

‘Innocent? You were just as insufferable brat then as you are now.’

Natsume wasn’t surprised to see Matoba replying with light laughter. ‘I was? Well, well, such harsh words... But I suppose you are right. I have always known my destiny and purpose, after all.’

‘It has nothing to do with destiny. It’s a matter of your terrible personality,’ murmured Natori. ‘And I’m still half-convinced you’re part of the gang that smuggled this spirit and now you’re just trying to cover your tracks.’

‘Ah. But wouldn’t it make you very lucky to be my...’ he hesitated, ever so slightly. ‘...people I took an interest in?’

‘You are lucky you’re someone Natsume forbids me eating,’ snarled Madara. ‘I swear I’ve never met a brat more irritating than you.’

‘Natsume-kun also forbids me banishing you. I think we’re even.’

‘I’d like to see you try—auch!’ Takashi dug an elbow into his side.

‘You still didn’t explain to me what the deal with the criminals and exorcist authorities is.’

‘I thought you didn’t want to be the part of the official exorcist community? But if you want to reconsider my offer, the Matoba clan would always—’

‘I don’t. I just want to know the danger.’ Really, thought Takashi, Matoba-san was worse than the shop-owners. One would think that such a powerful clan wouldn’t need one boy so badly.

‘I’m afraid this is a case of “the less you know the safer you are”, Natsume-kun,’ said Natori.

Matoba ignored him. ‘We call them the authorities, but they aren’t especially powerful. They usually come from respected families, but don’t possess much power on their own. So they focus on theoretical and administrative knowledge and then become some sort of... mediators. Diplomats, if you will. Taking care of international affairs or governmental issues. But if there’s a need for forceful intervention, they ask regular exorcists for help. And as for the underground circles—well. Anybody who is unsatisfied with their position and powerful or clever enough can join them. They do smuggling, breeding, medical, scientific and spiritual experimentation... and, of course, your typical illegal revenues. Drugs, blackmailing, protection money, assassinations—’

‘That’s enough!’ shouted Natori. ‘There’s no need for him to hear about such business!’

‘But he has this troublesome trait of getting involved in them.’ Matoba shrugged. ‘And I think he can speak for himself.’

‘He’s a kid and you’re a cunning fox. I don’t think it’s a fair match.’

‘You underestimate him.’

Takashi sighed. ‘I’m still here, you know?’

Matoba sent him another one of his smiles. ‘Ah, but that’s why we’re arguing. You have a fascinating ability, Natsume-kun. To inspire loyalty and... attachment in all types of creatures. I’d think it impossible, had I not experienced it first-hand.’

Natori narrowed his eyes. ‘All types of creatures? Do you count me and yourself in that?’

‘Perhaps. How would I know?’

Takashi shook his head and sighed—weren’t they supposed to be adults? although, on the other hand, so was Nyanko-sensei—but at the same moment, he felt his lips curling upwards on their own and a warm, fuzzy feeling filling his heart.

And then, just a few moments later, everything had to go wrong.

Natsume became gradually more and uneasy, like he was observed by some malevolent force. He tried to write it off as a side-effect of travelling through the forest full of spirits, but Matoba and Natori also seemed to be more and more unfocused and finally stopped in the middle of their argument. Natori cussed under his breath.

‘Is this what I think...’

Matoba just nodded his head and put a finger to his lips. ‘Don’t try anything stupid,’ he muttered to Madara. ‘I’m sure we’re outnumbered.’

Something flashed behind the trees. The serpent spirit on Natsume’s neck trembled and climbed down, hiding underneath his shirt, its cold scales making the boy shiver.

‘Good morning, Matoba-san.’ A group of five men, wearing shiki masks, emerged from the trees, blocking the path. They were armed with bows and old-fashioned, almost antique rifles. Takashi blinked. It seemed like they appeared from thin air. ‘You have something which belongs to us.’

Matoba flashed them his most unnerving smile, smooth like glass. ‘No, I do not.’

‘Ah. Let me rephrase, then. You’re travelling in the presence of something which belongs to us. We bear no grudge,’ the man added quickly, ‘and would prefer to resolve it in a civil way.’

‘I don’t see any reason for you to bear a grudge,’ drawled Matoba. ‘I can travel with whoever I want. And so, I don’t see any reason to be grateful for your civility.’

Takashi thought he saw the masked men sighing. A bunch of shiki arrived from the trees, too. Takashi could feel their power—they were weaker than Nyanko-sensei, definitely, but stronger than most of the spirits. One of them wouldn’t be a problem, but a dozen of them...

‘You’re known as a man of few words, but a cunning tongue,’ continued the stranger. ‘We don’t want to waste the time of the head of the Matoba clan and we understand our property gave you some trouble. Give it back to us and we’ll reward you for your efforts.’

‘It doesn’t even belong to this Matoba brat!’ snarled Nyanko-sensei.

To Takashi’s surprise, Matoba actually agreed. ‘Oh, yes. It was a member of the Natori family who brought it to me.’

‘What? That’s not what I meant!’, hissed Nyanko-sensei.

The masks leaned down, apparently looking at him briefly. ‘We have no idea the Matoba clan managed to contract with such a powerful spirit. And to hide it in such ugly form. Magnificent.’

‘I’m not contracted to anybody, and definitely not to this brat,’ grumbled Nyanko-sensei. But he was quiet and Takashi hoped the men didn’t hear it.

Matoba just shrugged. The masks’ eye-holes didn’t leave him, though. ‘Or perhaps it isn’t yours? If the Matoba clan managed to contract a decent spirit, I think the news would have manage to catch up to us by now. But then—does it mean Natori family has finally come back to its previous glory? Or is it...’ the man trailed off. The masks didn’t move, but Takashi somehow felt that they were looking at him right now, scrutinizing. Natori moved, hiding him from them, obviously uneasy.

‘I don’t care about glory and all those politics. I like to help people. I despise people who use their spiritual power like you,’ he hissed.

The strangers didn’t seem bothered. ‘Yet you’re travelling with the head of Matoba clan. Through the middle of their forest to boot. Shall we take offence?’

‘In words of such a small fry? I don’t think so.’ Matoba smiled, again. ‘This little snake must be a device of a great value, for you to come such a long way to capture it back...’

‘Let’s say we took a liking to it.’

‘Ah. And sentiments such as “liking” are usually considered priceless, am I right? I may be wrong, I’m not personally acquainted with them.’

The men laughed. ‘We already said we’re going to reward you. But I suppose you want more specifics? We can give you information about any subject you want. Obtain any spiritual ingredients from all over the world for you. We just may be indebted to you—and when one day you need our usual services, we will come. Or...’ he stopped for a moment. ‘...or we may fetch some powerful spirit for you, already willing to be contracted with. That would help with one of your clan problems, right? We may discuss a stable supply.’

Problems? It sounded impossible. The Matoba clan had spirits serving them, many of them powerful ones. Again, there were so many bits of exorcists’ knowledge and gossip Takashi was missing...

‘The Matoba clan doesn’t need outsiders to take care of our problems. If we have any,’ Matoba retorted coolly. ‘But it’s getting more and more interesting. You’re willing to do so much in return for such a weakling.’

The strangers laughed. ‘You won’t get much help from it, if that’s what you suggest. Let be honest: it has some uses in our... projects, but it’s very, very weak on its own. And you are just haggling. So let’s say your price and let us haggle properly.’

‘Well, there’re a few people I would gladly see dead—‘

‘Matoba! Not near the kid!’

‘Matoba-san! You cannot!’ Takashi jumped to him, grabbing his robes. ‘It’s not yours either way! I won’t let you! I—I—’

Matoba shot a glance at Natsume. ‘I was joking,’ he announced lightly. Natori tried to drag the boy behind him, again, but it was too late—one of the strangers moved inhumanly quickly, accompanied by two shiki, and caught Takashi’s arm.

‘You _won’t let_ the head of Matoba clan? My, my, aren’t you an interesting boy,’ he sang.

For a second, the air seemed to go still from tension. Just like the moment before the storm. Then everything happened at once.

The man tried to pull Takashi to himself. Sensei growled and changed into his true form. The strangers’ spirits attacked him, stopping him from helping the boy. Matoba, Natori and their shiki took a battle stance. In a less than half a minute the situation went from nervous talking to a full-fledged fight. The charms were flying in the air, the spirits were growling, biting and scratching each other.

Sensei was doing great, devouring the spirit after spirit—but he couldn’t take care of all of them himself, especially when the strangers were casting their banishing and binding spells, too. And they didn’t hesitate to shoot from their enchanted bows and old rifles, while Matoba and Natori, standing in the middle of the fight, couldn’t get a chance of a clear shot.

Takashi felt powerless. All he could do was kick and hit at some smaller spirits coming after him—but they were strong enough to keep going, swarming him. If not the efforts of Nyanko-sensei and exorcists’ efforts, he would be gone almost immediately.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulder. Takashi kicked, instinctively, and then looked up. It was Natori, pulling him out of the commotion, shouting: ‘I need to get you out of here! It’s all my fault!’

‘But what about—‘

‘They aren’t foolish enough to kill the head of the Matoba clan. He’ll be all right, just a little wounded ego,’ hissed Natori. ‘And don’t worry about the spirits. They aren’t important.’

‘They are! We cannot—ouch!‘

A hostile spirit appeared before them, all teeth and claws, and wrested the boy out Natori’s fingers. The serpent slipped out from his shirt and Takashi, suddenly reminded about its existence, tried to catch it, protect it—in vain, for the stranger’s claws immediately came to it, drawing blood from his torso, and the boy gasped in pain.

The serpent-spirit stopped. Hissed something, unexpectedly belligerent. And then, in the blink of an eye and a blast of light, there was no small, fragile serpent-spirit anymore.

There was a gigantic dragon-spirit. Natsume assumed it’s a dragon, at least. It was still snake-like, long and thin, but enormous, similar to Madara in its size. All shining gold, with a hint of green between the golden scales. With big, scaled wings. A trail of smoke was coming out of its nostrils.

Takashi just stood there, gaping at it. He heard the strangers’ curses and the surprised gasps of his friends. ‘A weakling, you said?’, muttered Matoba. ‘A most curious definition of “weakling” you have.’

Now, when they had two powerful spirits on their side, the fight became quite easy. Some of the hostile spirits tried to transform into their stronger forms, too, but the serpent—the dragon, apparently Natsume’s dragon—opened its jaws and belched fire at them. The ones which got just singed were startled enough to missed Nyanko-sensei attacking and got eaten. The human attackers couldn’t escape the tongue of fire either, and so the fight was quickly coming to an end. Even Takashi got to knock off some of the weakened small spirits.

And then, in a moment of relative calm, when he looked around, he noticed that some of the spirits were apparently struck by foreign charms, charms like he had never seen before, written in foreign script. He looked up, startled, to see an elderly woman standing at the tree line.

‘What is this commotion?’ she asked a moment later, when the last of the attackers went down, in a heavy foreign accent. ‘Why there’s a _zmiy_... Slavic dragon here?’ She said something in a language Takashi didn’t know; it apparently calmed down the dragon, for it changed back into its serpent form. ‘And why are you bringing the kid to the fight, _Seiji_? Have you got no conscience?’

Takashi felt the need to defend the man. Yeah, he was a terrible, shady figure, but this part wasn’t really his fault. ‘I brought myself here!’ The woman’s gaze fell upon him, again, and he realised his gaffe. ‘Oh. And my name is Natsume Takashi. Pleased to meet you.’

The woman didn’t seem placated. ‘And you failed to properly introduce me and your guests to each other. I’m very disappointed. What would your grandparents say?’

No more words from me, decided Takashi. Not one word more. Unless directly asked.

In a meantime, Matoba was doing the introductions and explanations—the woman’s surname sounded too foreign and strange for Natsume to really grasp, there were too many of swishing and rustling sounds in it; but she was here incognito either way, and asked to be called just “Anna”. She also insisted they visit her and drink some tea, which suited Takashi fine—he hoped he would get to know something about this _zmiy_ spirit.

 

*

 

‘You didn’t notice it’s a dragon in disguise? You, the head of the Matoba clan? What would your grandparents say?’, Natori seemed all too pleased to tease the other exorcist. His shiki were giggling, too. Madara would probably have join them, if he wasn’t sleepy after eating so many spirits. He made himself comfortable in Natsume’s arms and dozed off there. His warm breath and his soft belly calmed Takashi.

‘I told you, I’m not an expert in exotic spirits. I said it was a Slavic one and I was right. I said it was protective one and I was also right.’

‘Yes, the flames certainly felt very protective.’

‘It was protecting me!’ protested Takashi, huffing at his tea—it was a foreign one, black, strong and hot.

‘You had fed _him_ and given him milk. He was certainly protecting you.’ Anna appeared in the door, holding a tray with sweets, jams and candied fruits. ‘It’s a traditional way of inviting the snake spirits to your house. But most of them aren’t so powerful. Those men... it must have cost them a great effort to catch a _zmiy_ , especially such a strong one. He’s still young, though, it probably made it easier.’

The _Zmiy_ was constantly moving between Takashi and Anna. He sort of nuzzled against him, tugging his wrists or legs, licking the boy with his forked tongue. With her, the dragon mostly hissed—talking—twirling around her feet. He happily accepted the bowl of milk and the plate of foreign—traditional European, Takashi assumed—sweets from her, too.

‘He says that he’s willing to stay with me and then come back to Europe, but only if you allow that, Natsume-kun.’ Anna sent Takashi a warm smile. ‘I ask you to grant him this freedom. Japan really isn’t the best place for our spirits. Different climate, different customs, different language... He would be very lonely here. And never safe, I’m afraid. The market for exotic spirit is a flourishing one.’

‘Oh.’ Takashi patted the _zmiy’s_ head, gently. ‘Sure. I don’t like binding spirits with contracts. You’re free to go whatever you want, _zmiy_ -sensei. I wish you luck.’

Nyanko’s eyes immediately opened. ‘Hey! Aren’t you forgetting someone? I am your sensei, boy!’

Anna laughed. ‘You have such a nice relationship with the spirits, Natsume-kun! It’s heart-warming. But, my, my, why don’t you eat? You’re so pale and thin! And the same goes for you, Seiji!’

Natori pressed his lips together. His shiki weren’t so thoughtful—Takashi could hear them giggling.

‘ _Zmeee_.’ Matoba looked from the plate and at the spirit and tried to touch him. The _zmiy_ hissed at him defiantly. Smart of him, thought Takashi.

‘Your accent is all wrong,’ pointed out Natori, sounding strangely satisfied.

Matoba seemed a little taken aback—but then he just smiled, like always. ‘If I’d so little work as an exorcist to have time for a film star career, I’d probably develop nice parroting skills, too.’

Funny, but this—and Natori’s sigh being his whole reply—filled Takashi’s heart with sort of calm. Maybe even—happiness. Matoba was still a suspicious man, but now, surrounded by the porcelain, the tea, the jam and cookies, scolded like a child and, like a child, bratty, he at least didn’t seem too dangerous. And he helped _for free_ , even. And the whole affair with the foreign spirit ended well.

Takashi sighed and nuzzled himself into the couch, suddenly realising how exhausted he was. To consider even Matoba friendly—ha. It all felt like a dream and the boy didn’t quite notice the moment when he half-fainted, half-fell asleep.

 

*

 

The men who had attacked them wandered through the Matoba forest. It had a magic of its own and without their shiki, they were hopelessly lost—until the moment some other spirit ate them.

And eat them it did. A big, hungry spirit came from behind the trees and attacked the men. Without their supernatural support, they didn’t stand a chance.

It felt like a dream: Natsume was simultaneously in the middle of the scene, and above it. He felt both terrified and detached. And then he noticed Matoba and Anna, floating in the air behind this whole carnage.

‘It’s unlike you to personally supervisor the demise of your enemies,‘ she said. ‘Wouldn’t it be better for Matoba clan to spare a one or two? They would be indebted to you.’

‘They would be useful as a cautionary tale. Cross the Matoba clan and you will be crushed. No matter how powerful you are.’

‘Ah. And to think that for a moment I supposed it’s about protecting your guests. Especially the boy. If the rumours about his... unique talent spread, he might be in trouble. And it wouldn’t be good for your exorcist friend to get the attention of the underworld.’

‘He’s not my friend.’

‘Really? I must have misunderstood Nanase, back then.’

‘He’s not my friend _now_. He’s just a fool which tugs along the boy a lot. And the boy interests me greatly, you’re right in that. I don’t want some thugs interfering.’

“Some thugs” were currently screaming and dying beyond them. Neither Matoba nor Anna seemed too concerned about that, except for adjusting their volume.

‘His relationship with spirits might help with your clan contract problem, that’s true... But if you were able to repeat it, you wouldn’t have this problem at all. I’m not sure if you would still be of Matoba clan, to be honest.’

‘I’m always happy to learn and adapt.’

‘Is that so? Either way, I’m glad that you care so much about your acquaintances. It’s a step in a right direction.’

Matoba looked like he wanted to deny it, but ultimately, he just stayed silent. Sulky silent, in Takashi’s opinion. But it was enough to please Anna.

‘Oh, you’re learning already!’ she said melodically. “I’ve got a hint for you! Natsume! Natsume! Time to wake up!’

What, thought Takashi, when did they notice me? Somebody grabbed him by the shoulder and shook lightly—and he opened his eyes.

He was lying under the blankets on a bed in Anna’s house. All three exorcists and their spirits were there, also. The previous scene must been all a dream, decided the boy, relieved. Now, without the dream-like detachment, he felt shaken by the fate of those men. Yes, they were criminals, but surely even Matoba wouldn’t just let some wild spirits eat them?

‘You’ve slept all night, Natsume. It’s morning already. We’re going back.’ Natori smiled at him.

Matoba and Anna assured Takashi he could stay a little longer if he wanted to, they would take him back home, but Natori wasn’t having any of it. Takashi was glad about his adamant refusal; he wouldn’t have wanted to stay in the Matoba’s clan hospitality alone. Especially after that dream.

He exchanged goodbyes with the _zmiy_ , once more assuring him that yes, he could go back to his fatherland, he was neither bound nor obligated to Natsume in any way, and even if he was, Takashi’s only wish was for him to find a safe way back home. Madara’s jealousy was soothed by Anna giving them a basket of foreign sweets—and her homemade liqueur, especially for Nyanko!—and then they were on their way.

‘Natori-san,’ Natsume asked, when they were outside of the Matoba’s forest, ‘did Matoba or Anna, or any of their spirits leave when I was asleep?’

Natori shot him a surprised glance. ‘No, of course not. They wouldn’t trust me with the clan secrets. That’s their way.’ They were no bitterness in his voice. ‘Why are you asking? Did you... sense something?’

Natsume hesitated. Brining up the whole dream seemed unnecessary. He didn’t want to trouble Natori any further. Besides, the feeling of all of them sitting together and arguing jokingly, not being at each others’ throats, was too nice to allow it be spoiled by some ridiculous, dreamy accusations. So he just waved his hand and laughed, shaking his head.

 

*

 

And that was the end of Natsume’s adventure with exotic spirits. The sweets were delicious—and so, according to Nyanko-sensei, was the liqueur—and he enjoyed eating them with his friend. Some time later he received a postcard with a picture of a creature like the _zmiy_ on it, which he took as a sign the creature managed to safely travel home.

The members of the criminal ring were never heard from again.


End file.
